


Tribute

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, D/s, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism, feelsy PWP, polyship roadtrip + Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive.  Request: "The queen demands tribute."





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn’t mean to start with this one, but… you know. I started thinking about it.

They were all beautiful in their own ways.  Oh, they _felt_ divine, of course, but there was a little something extra in merely sitting back and being able to watch.

Lunafreya eased back into the plush chair, clothes long since forgotten, legs splayed open in a most unladylike and yet somehow still regal fashion, idly letting a single finger slide along her clit.  She was the only one unadorned; the men on the enormous bed wore her gifts elegantly.  They were no mere strips of leather; no, each of their collars were thin bands of only the finest of Tenebraen silk.  Black for Noctis, naturally, purple for Ignis, deep red for Prompto, and bronze for Gladiolus.  Each had a small, fine clasp of silver, with no additional unnecessary rings for leashes and the like; her boys heeled perfectly.

For the moment, their attention was mostly focused on Noctis.  In undoing him, rather, making a sincerely stellar effort.  Gladiolus was half-draped over the king, the royal cock down his throat, humming and moaning his arousal as though he were the one being sucked off.  Noctis’ own mouth was occupied by Prompto’s cock, the blond panting and moaning with some abandon, hips rolling quick and shallow with one hand wound into midnight black hair, pulling back and offering the opportunity to breathe every so often.  It was Ignis that evening who had the privilege of indulging in taking the king, doing his level best (as always) to give his long, deep thrusts only enough weight and speed to keep them both on edge.

And ah, came the moment when Noctis’ rough-edged voice began asking and ended begging, “Please may I come, My Queen?”

It was almost enough.  _Almost_ , Lunafreya barely moving to reposition her hand, two fingers pressing harder and faster, panting.  “Not yet, dear king, not yet.”  So close, hips bucking on their own accord…  “And how are my other gentlemen?”

A chorus of what might have best been described as _pleading grunts_ responded, making her chuckle weakly.  “Prepare, then.”

The order had been unnecessary, in one way.  They were all on edge, all approaching that point of no return, but the low, warm growl in her words was like a fire ignited.  Noctis whimpered, pleaded, _needed_ –

“Come for me, my lovely gentlemen.”  Luna demanded, watching as the four of them tensed, trembled, crumbled and fell before she finally joined in the moans and shuddered with pleasure at the sight of them.

Twice.  She could easily have managed a third, but she rather wanted to be able to walk over to them after she recovered enough to do so.  A third and forth orgasm were definite before the night was over.  Beyond that, possibilities remained endless.


End file.
